Quiero ser como tú
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: En mi vida tuve mil elecciones, pero siempre quise ser como tú. Un one shot dentro del universo de Transformers Unlimited.


**Mientras desarrollaba los capítulos de las historias en progreso, en la familia ocurrió un percance; sin embargo, mis compañeros me piden que me distraiga o realice actividades que me ayuden a "desahogar el dolor". Pero como ya había dedicado un one shot alusivo a Arcee en su rol de "madre", ahora, en ésta ocasión lo encamino en la figura paternal de Optimus.**

**Puede interpretarse como la extensión de los capítulos de Unlimited en el aspecto de los sentimientos de Elita hacia su padre. **

**Inspirado en el tema de español de Roxette cuyo título lleva esta historia.**

**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED**

_**Quiero ser como tú**_

**Elita Prime P.O.V.**

La primera vez que conocí a mi padre fue algo muy confuso. Por los relatos de mi creadora (Arcee Prime) supe que mi padre, Optimus Prime no sería el _Padre protector_. Espero que no se mal entienda, pero para Él no fue fácil asimilar estar a mi lado.

Mi madre dice que la primera vez que él me vio, sus ópticos reflejaban una alegría inmensa, menciona que desde mis primeros minutos de vida sujete con fuerza su pulgar y sonreía ante su mirada de ángel.

Sin embargo, Primus necesitaba de mi padre y por tal razón estuvo al lado del Dios transformer para equilibrar las energías de mi planeta natal: Cybertron. Aunque más me siento identificada con la Tierra que con el planeta de mis creadores.

Poco a poco fui creciendo y muy pocas veces veía a mi papá. Cuando la comandante Prime era llamada por Primus, aprovechaba a estar cerca de él. Quizás pensaban que durante mi periodo de sparkling tarde o temprano olvidaría esos encuentros… en parte Primus tenía razón, pero hoy siendo una femme, esos recuerdos salen a la luz.

Durante la estancia en la tierra, tuve el amor y cariño de mis tíos (tanto humanos y bots) como a su vez, por medio de sus ópticos y anécdotas me contaban las hazañas de mi padre en batalla: Ver a mi padre en acción me emocionaba mucho, su liderazgo con sus subordinados, la apertura que tuvo ante la raza humana, como a su vez el lado amoroso… bueno ése último detalle me lo comentaba mi mamá.

Tomando mi especie de tecno-orgánico, observaba a mis compañeros humanos, ya que siempre en algún evento escolar o en una fiesta ellos contaban con sus padres. Les tenía envidia; deseaba que mi padre estuviera a mi lado. No entendía por qué mi padre no podía dejar a Primus y peor aún; por qué ya no podía verlo.

Mamá decía que mi padre estaba en el cielo. Esa idea fue trabajándola de forma amorosa. No sabía la gravedad del asunto: Papá se había sacrificado por salvar a Cybertron pero no podían decir abiertamente que Optimus Prime estaba vivo. Mi creadora jamás me cortó la esperanza de volver a ver de nuevo a mi padre, ya que siempre me decía que la energía no se destruye; un principio que ha guiado el resto de mi existencia.

Teniendo un mayor uso de razón, junto con mi hermano mayor Rafael Esquivel; decidimos construir a un nuevo "Optimus Prime". Deseaba que él estuviera a mi lado, aunque poco a poco una idea cruzó mi mente: Dar la impresión que mi padre estaba vivo significaría un aliciente en el equipo Prime como a su vez le brindaría a mi madre una mayor seguridad. No me importaba en un dado caso renunciar a ser Elita Prime (o Elisa en mi forma humana), simplemente: Quería ser Optimus Prime… nada más.

_**Optimus P.O.V.**_

Debo reconocer que durante los doce años de ausencia, Arcee realizó un gran trabajo al cuidar y proteger de nuestra hija. En el lugar donde me encontraba podía sentir la alegría y tristeza de mi pequeña Elita.

En mi vida, jamás me visualicé siendo un "Padre de Familia". Sabía que tarde o temprano todos buscamos a un sparkmate, pero a raíz de la pérdida de mi primer amor Elita One, sentí que ese anhelo de formar una familia se había perdido.

Sin embargo, Primus tenía otros planes para mí: Si me hubieran dicho que llegaría a enamorarme del mecanismo que me llamó "estúpido" no lo hubiera creído. Arcee ha sido una rebelde por naturaleza y "extraña", aunque ahora, con el paso de los años, comprendí que esa "extrañez" me había cautivado como su forma de ser. En ocasiones me sentí culpable ya que mi "frialdad" estuvo a punto de llevarla a un camino sin emociones, pero, el amor transforma el frío en calor como a su vez puede resucitar lo muerto.

No fue nada fácil aceptar el separarme de mi sparkmate como el de mi propia hija. Arcee me contaba que tanto física como intelectualmente se desarrollaba de forma prodigiosa, quería estar ahí para compartir sus triunfos, pero sabía que no era posible.

Doce años tuvieron que pasar y una nueva oportunidad de volver a estar con un cuerpo tangible se presentó, sin embargo el saber que no podría volver como Optimus Prime sentía que era una tortura: ¿Me aceptarían mis amigos como mi propia familia con una nueva apariencia? Ése era el principal temor.

Primus había llamado a la comandante Prime para informarle de la decisión; para mi sorpresa, a ella no le importó si cambiaba físicamente como a su vez me recalcaba siempre que la esencia es la que nos distingue y mientras no olvidara quien era yo, todo estaría bien. Fue así que decidí aceptar una nueva identidad: Victory Leo.

El llegar a la tierra y ver a todas las personas que me amaban fue un sentimiento que invadió mi spark con un gran regocijo, pero en un inicio, a quien debía temer era precisamente a Elita, ya que en su momento se había portado amable, como a su vez había dado un cambio brusco: Ella pensaba que ocuparía el lugar de su padre… por lo visto no cabe duda que en verdad es mi hija; había heredado mis celos como a su vez parte de mi carácter.

Hubo momentos en que me sentí ajeno a su vida, en mí imaginación podía visualizar a Elita reclamándome por el tiempo en que estuve ausente o, peor aún, que me saliera con la típica frase: ¿Con qué derecho te metes en mi vida? Gracias a Primus que hasta el día de hoy nunca he escuchado dicha frase en los labios de mi hija.

Muchos dicen que ser un Prime es dejar de sentir o no dejarse influenciar por sentimentalismos; yo siento que en mi posición he disfrutado de ese hermoso sentimiento. Eso no me quita nada, simplemente disfruto lo que la vida me ofrece.

**Epílogo**

En la base Omega Uno iniciaba un día ordinario en el equipo Prime, todo indicaba que se cumpliría los roles de patrullaje como a su vez no faltaría uno que otro encuentro con el enemigo, sin embargo; dos mecanismos practicaban en la sala de entrenamiento: Una femme y un mech de colores rojo y azul.

Padre e Hija habían dejado inconcluso una batalla, la femme se movía de forma rápida utilizando su espada, como a su vez el Prime arremetía contra ella. Ambos intercambiaban golpes, sabían de antemano que debían prepararse, de repente la sala de entrenamiento se abre y un pequeño sparkling cuya protoforma es plateada se detiene y observa a los dos combatientes. Los dos interrumpen su entrenamiento.

-¡Papi! – dijo en voz alta el pequeño sparkling con una voz entusiasta.

El pequeño sparkling corre hacia su padre y Optimus se agacha, abrazándolo tiernamente.

-Quiero imaginar que te fue muy bien en tu primer día de kínder Victory Orion. – Habló de forma entusiasta el orgulloso padre.

-Espero crecer pronto y entrenar contigo al igual que mi hermana… ¿pero por qué no estás como "gatito furioso"?

El pequeño sparkling llamaba a su padre "gatito furioso" cuando Optimus tomaba la forma de Victory Leo.

-Porque papá deseaba entrenar con su cuerpo; ya verás que mañana será gatito furioso para ti. – Habló Elita con ternura.

-Ok. ¿Me puedes bajar por favor? Necesito ver a mi mami. Los quiero, adiós.

Victory Orion hablaba con claridad como a su vez en el sentido del habla se echaba de ver su hiperactividad.

-Creo que mi hermanito le agrada mucho "gatito furioso", y yo prefiero al tráiler Peterbill pero no te preocupes papá, es comprensible.

-Lo sé mi pequeña, aunque cambie de cuerpo, no dejaré de ser yo. Espero que no estés celosa de él. – Dijo el Prime en tono de broma.

-Más bien papá es todo lo contrario: Estoy feliz por él, ya que tiene la dicha de tenerte a esa edad.- Dijo la femme alegremente.

Los ópticos de Prime reflejaban una cierta nostalgia, sabía que su hija no había contado con esa oportunidad. Elita percibe la mirada de su padre.

-Tranquilo papá, no lo tomes como reproche, lo importante es que estás aquí; tal vez no tenga la edad de Orion pero siempre seré tu pequeña sparkling.

-¡Hey! Tampoco insinúes que estoy viejo; aun puedo cargarte.

Súbitamente el Prime agarra a su hija de las dos manos llevando a la joven encima de sus hombros, como quien llevara un costal de papas. La joven empieza a reírse junto con su padre.

-Siempre quise ser como tú papá. – Habló con sentimiento la femme.

-Eres como yo Elita, nunca lo dudes. – Respondió el Prime con ternura.

Mientras eso ocurría, una femme azul cromado tenía entre sus brazos a su pequeño sparkling.

-Papá es muy fuerte ¿verdad mami?

-Sí que lo es. – Un fuerte suspiro se escuchó salir de la femme.

-Así suspiran los novios mami.

Prime se acerca con su hija en donde está la singular pareja.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso hacen los novios Orion? – preguntó el Prime.

-Porque Elita pone sus ópticos como borrego a medio morir y hace ese sonido cuando ve a Star Saber.

El color de la femme roja adquiere una tonalidad morada, ya que no esperaba una revelación de ese calibre de su hermano menor. Optimus y Arcee empiezan a reírse.

-Descuida Elita, no estoy molesto. –Decía entre risas el Prime mientras bajaba a la joven y en su lugar colocaba a Orion por encima de sus hombros.

El Prime abandonaba la sala de entrenamiento, acompañado de sus dos femmes en cada lado, abrazándolas por encima del hombro.

**Nota del Autor: **Padre es aquel que da todo por sus hijos. Agradecida con el Creador porque me permitió conservar a mi padre por más tiempo. Espero que este one shot haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
